evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Kim Possible (2019 film)
Kim Possible is a 2019 American action comedy film based on the Fox animated series of the same name, created by Bob Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Directed and produced by Adam B. Stein and Zach Lipovsky, the film is written by Schooley, McCorkle, and Josh Cagan (The DUFF) and made by Lionsgate and CBS Films. It is the third film based on the series, following A Sitch in Time (2003) and Kim Possible Movie: So The Drama ''(2005). Starring Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone in the lead roles. In the film, Kim Possible and her best friend Ron Stoppable have just thwarted the plot of Professor Dementor who had captured Dr. Glopman. As they start their first day of school, they meet a new student named Athena and they bring her on their mission to stop the plot of the evil Dr. Drakken. It was released in North America on February 15, 2019 by 20th Century Fox and Lionsgate in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, Dolby Cinema, IMAX and IMAX 3D formats. The film received positive reviews from critics, who praised its story, humor, and emotional appeal. The film grossed $325.2 million on its opening weekend, setting the record for the highest-grossing opening for a 20th Century Fox film. It grossed $1.069 billion against a $200 million budget, making it the highest grossing film of 2019. A sequel, titled ''Kim Possible 2, was announced and is scheduled to be released on May 13, 2022. Plot In Europe, American high school students and crimefighters Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable have thwarted a plot of Professor Dementor and rescued his captive Dr. Glopman. As Kim and Ron start their first day of school, they meet a new student named Athena and take her on a mission to stop the plot of the evil Dr. Drakken. Athena defeats Dr. Drakken's abettor Shego, making her the topic of conversation at Middleton High School. Kim deals with personal issues and her limitations as a teenage crimefighter. When the school honors Athena and her good deed, Shego and Dr. Drakken force their way into the ceremony. Kim tries to defeat Shego and her army of henchwomen but falls to the ground, leaving Athena vulnerable to capture. Athena is taken away and Kim is laughed at. After Kim talks with her family and Ron, they decide to rescue Athena from Drakken's and Shego's lair. At the lair, Kim discovers Athena is part of Drakken's and Shego's plan to steal Kim's motivational essence and transfer it into Drakken using his brain-modulating device. Athena is revealed to be a gynoid built by Drakken. As Kim short-circuits the transfer machine, Dr. Drakken is turned into a pre-adolescent version of himself. Despite Kim's insistence that she leaves with them and save herself, Athena stays behind to turn off the now-unstable machine. The lair explodes and Athena is presumed killed but it is revealed that she has survived the explosion but her robotic parts are scattered. Kim and Ron take her home to be repaired and programmed to be a hero alongside themselves. In a mid-credits scene, Dr. Drakken, posing as a gifted student with Shego posing as his mother enrolls at Kim's high school and begin his plan to defeat her. Cast Main article: List of Kim Possible characters * Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible1 * Sean Giambrone as Ron Stoppable,1 Kim's best friend and sidekick * Ciara Riley Wilson as Athena,1 a new student at Kim's school who is an androidbuilt by Dr. Drakken * Taylor Ortega as Shego,1 Drakken's flame-fisted accomplice * Connie Ray as Nana Possible,1 Kim's grandmother * Issac Ryan Brown as Wade,1 a teenage computer genius and inventor * Erika Tham as Bonnie Rockwaller,1 Kim's enemy since childhood * Maxwell Simkins as Young Drakken * Todd Stashwick as Drakken,1 a mad scientist and Kim's archenemy * Alyson Hannigan as Dr. Ann Possible,1 Kim's brain surgeon mother * Matthew Clarke as Dad, Kim's rocket scientist father * Owen Fielding as Tim, Kim's younger brother * Connor Fielding as Jim, Kim's younger brother * Michael P. Northey as Mr. Barkin, Kim and Ron's teacher * Patrick Sabongui as Dr. Glopman, a scientist captured by Professor Dementor * Cedric Ducharme as Cool Todd * Christy Carlson Romano as Poppy Blu, a pop star * Nancy Cartwright as Rufus,1 Ron's pet naked mole rat * Patton Oswalt as Professor Dementor, a mad scientist Production Development On October 1, 2015, it was announced that a live-action film based on the animated series Kim Possible was in production at 20th Century Fox. The series' creators Mark McCorkle and Robert Schooley served as executive producers, as did Josh Cagan, Zanne Devine, Adam B. Stein, and Zach Lipovsky.23 On April 25, 2016, it was announced that the film would go into production in mid-2017 for a 2019 premiere. Casting On January 3, 2018, it was announced that Sadie Stanley and Sean Giambrone were going to play Kim and Ron. Hannigan, Ray, Stashwick, Ortega, Tham, and Wilson joined the cast on January 22, 2018. Filming Filming began in January 2018 in Vancouver. Filming ended on July 24, 2018. Release The film was theatrically released in the United States and the United Kingdom on February 15, 2019. The film is rated PG-13 for "action, violence, mild peril, rude humor, and language". Marketing * The official teaser trailer was released on July 6, 2018, and was shown before Ant-Man and the Wasp, Skyscraper, Christopher Robin, Crazy Rich Asians, The Happytime Murders, The Nun, Cool Spot, The House with a Clock in Its Walls, Night School, First Man, Goosebumps 2: Haunted Halloween, and The Nutcracker and the Four Realms. * The theatrical trailer was released on November 21, 2018, and was screened theatrically with Ralph Breaks the Internet, Creed II, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, SpongeBob SquarePants & Star vs. The Forces of Evil: The Musical Movie!, Mortal Engines, The Mule, Bumblebee, Aquaman, Holmes & Watson, Escape Room, A Dog's Way Home, Glass, and The Kid Who Would Be King Barnes & Noble hosted a themed event in January, February, and March. On February 8, 2019, McDonald's released eight collectible holographic/3D cups in Happy Meals to promote the film. A Lego video game adaption based on the film, by TT Fusion for Xbox One, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch, Nintendo 3DS, PlayStation Vita, and Windows, will be released on February 12, 2019. Home media Kim Possible ''will be released on digital HD on May 14, 2019 and on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on June 4, 2019 by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Announced special features include a new featurette, and a all-new short film titled ''Kim Possible: The Kimmunicator of Doom' '''(a parody of Dreamworks Animation's short film ''Megamind: The Button of Doom), a sing-along song, and, for the film's Blu-ray version, audio commentary on the film by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. Reception Box office As of April 10, 2019, Kim Possible has grossed $499.9 million in the United States and Canada, and $680 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $1.071 billion. Critical response On review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 88% based on 52 reviews, with an average rating of 7.4/10. The website's critical consensus states, "Kim Possible may be good, but its heartfelt moments, colorful atmosphere, and iconic couple should nonetheless outweigh its flaws." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, the film has a weighted average score of 69 out of 100, based on 12 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Sequel In April 2018, Lipvosky stated that there were ideas for a planned Kim Possible franchise if the film was a box office success. On February 21, 2019, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Lipvosky and Stein returning to write and direct. On March 27, 2019, 20th Century Fox announced that the sequel is scheduled to be released on May 13, 2022.Category:EvanRocks Wiki